


Borrow a Boyfriend

by cinagray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinagray/pseuds/cinagray
Summary: Jo needs an emergency date and Cas steps in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Borrow a Boyfriend

Jo marched into the bar all kinds of mad, straight past Dean and into the back room where she slammed the door. None of the regulars batted an eye, even when Cas was basically thrown out of the back room a moment later and the door slammed behind him.

“What the hell’s wrong with her?” Dean asked.

Cas joined him behind the counter. “I don’t know, but she’s crying.”

“Well, shit. That can’t be good. Go talk to her and see what’s wrong.”

“She’s your sister.”

“She likes you better.”

“Dean--” Cas got that tone that Dean hated.

Dean sighed, but threw the towel in his hand over his shoulder and shuffled past Cas. “Why did I marry you if you won’t deal with this stuff on my behalf? She’s your sister now too.”

“Um, I don’t think that’s why you married me, asshole, and I’m not going to do what you should be doing to help your own sister.”

“Fine. Take care of things here for me. Watch old Amos over there.” Dean stalked back to the office and braced himself before he opened the door.

Jo tipped back the chair and had her feet up on the desk. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped them hastily when he came in.

“What’s wrong, Jo?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.”

“Can we skip all the bullshit where you say ‘nothing’ fifteen times and I have to drag the truth out of you? You’re crying. Just tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it.”

“You can’t fix it, idiot. I’m supposed to go to this wedding this weekend for this girl from high school and now I don’t have a date to bring because Ash bailed on me and I kind of made a big deal about bringing someone--”

“So I’ll go with you.”

Jo glared at him. “You can’t go as my date. She knows you’re my brother.”

“Take Cas. She won’t know him.”

“He wouldn’t--” Jo started.

Dean leaned out of the door and asked, “Hey, Cas-- you want to go to a wedding with Jo this weekend and pretend to be her boyfriend?”

“Uh, sure?”

“See? He would.” Dean said to Jo with a smirk. “He likes you and stuff.”

“Whatever.” Jo muttered, but she did smile.

“Take a minute, get yourself all non-excitable and come out to take your shift. We want to go home.” He went back out to rescue Cas and send him back around to the patron side of the counter.

It took Jo a few minutes to get herself together, but when she came out she looked no worse for the wear. Dean caught her up on a few things and ended with, “By the way Ellen is going to be a little late.”

“Well, that’s just great.”

“Cheer up, Jo,” Amos, one of the old regulars called. “I can be your boyfriend tonight if you need one.”

“Yeah shut up, Amos, or I’ll cut you off now and call your wife early.”

Amos clutched his chest and pretended to keel back in his seat. “You wound me, Jo.”

“Anyway…” Dean spoke loudly, trying to get Jo’s attention back. “Let us know times and stuff for Saturday and I’ll have him all dressed up proper for you.”

“Ha ha,” Cas said dryly. “Like I’m your show dog or something.”

“Yip, yip, Sweetheart.” Dean’s grin turned dangerous and Cas’s eyebrows went up.

“So I’m going to do what now?” Cas asked once they were in the Impala heading home.

“Go with Jo to a wedding. I guess her big mouth got her in trouble bragging about bringing a date for the weekend and he bailed. So you’re going to save her ass and pretend to be her boyfriend.”

“I’m not kissing Jo.”

“Just put your arm around the back of her seat or something and maybe hold her hand. Or just hold her purse for a while. Then everyone will think you’ve been with her a long time and you’re whipped.”

Cas laughed. “That might work.”

“You’ll have to go back to Novak. I guess this girl knows me from school, so Winchester would give the game away.”

Cas wrinkled his nose. “Nope. I’m not running that risk.”

“Fine--pick a name. I don’t care. It’s just for the weekend.” Dean winked at him. “You can bring me home some wedding cake.”

***************

Cas went to pick Dean up from the bar again two weeks later and Jo put on a wide fake smile and leaned across the bar to him.

“Guess what?”

“I don’t want to know.”

“You did such a great job at the wedding--can you come to one more thing with me?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, remind Jo that I’m not actually her boyfriend.” 

“Jo, stop harassing the husband.” Dean called while I poured a drink for one of the regulars.

“Come on, guys! It’s just one more time and after this I’m done. If it comes up again I’ll say you cheated on me or something and I had to dump your ass.”

“I would never do that!” Cas protested.

“So come with me then.”

Cas tilted his head and made a pitiful face at Dean. “Tell her no.”

“Tell her no yourself. You’re right there.”

“But you know how I like it when you get all possessive and mad.”

Dean laughed. “‘Cause I do that all the time.”

“Of course you don’t, but do it now! I promise I’ll think it’s super hot.”

Dean grinned, but didn’t look over as he retrieved two beers. “Jo, I’m all possessive and shit. Leave him alone so I can get laid tonight.”

“Offer still stands, Jo!” Amos chimed in.

Jo flat out ignored Amos. “Guys, please! Cas, you have to help me. Last time. I swear.”

Cas moaned and laid his head on his arms. “Sure. What is it this time?”

“Just a dinner thing, okay? You can eat, laugh, whatever. Just don’t do the stoic bullshit you do sometimes. Be charming.”

“God--why did I marry into this family?” Cas muttered as he looked up at Dean.

“Pretty sure it was because of my ass,” Dean winked and Cas groaned again.

****************

Once Ellen announced that all the food was on the table they started passing dishes and Sam told Dean not to hog all the rolls on his side. Dean threw one to him that almost bounced into the gravy and everyone oohed and turned to Ellen who gave the symbolic mother glare that they all knew guaranteed your death if you spoke out of turn.

“I heard something interesting about you, Jo.” Sam said once they were mostly all sat down with full plates. Madison poked him, but that wasn’t enough to stop him.

“What’s that, Sam?” Jo was already unimpressed.

“I ran into Andy last night and he said you came to a dinner thing with a super handsome boyfriend in tow.”

Jo choked a little and Cas went white.

“He asked me how serious you two are. And I had to tell him I was surprised to hear that.”

“What did you say, Sam?” her eyes fearful, but her face menacing.

He grinned at her and shoved a bite of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“He didn’t say anything bad, Jo.” Madison said. “I was there. He just said you hadn’t told us if it was getting serious yet.”

“Way to cover, Sammy.” Dean said.

“I just want to know who it is--your mystery super handsome man.” Sam wagged his eyebrows.

Jo glanced at Dean, who did his best not to look at Cas, because this was the sort of thing that Sam wouldn’t let go of for ages.

“I--I set her up. With a guy I know.” Dean jumped in.

“Someone from the bar? Come on, Dean.”

“Not from the bar. A quality guy that I happen to know is great in the sack.”

“Dean--” Cas protested and Sam got protective.

“Cas is right next to you!”

“It’s okay, Sam,” Cas started, but Sam was still going.

“Don’t be an asshole, Dean!”

“Oh my God, it was Cas, okay?” Jo yelled over everyone. “I took Cas and he pretended to be my boyfriend so that bitch Stacy Carter wouldn’t mock me again for being single. I know it’s pathetic, but Cas really helped me out and it’s almost done, okay? Like one more time and…”

For once there was silence all around and then Dean leaned back in his chair and swung an arm around his husband. “See--I’m not an asshole. At least not to Cas.”

“What do you mean  _ almost _ done?” Cas asked softly.

“Yeah, Jo. Almost done?” Sam asked. “How many times are we talking here?”

Jo flushed and melted in her chair. “Just twice and Cas, I just need one more, okay? Just-- there’s this sports alumni thing this weekend and that’s the last--”

“Oh no. I’m already taking him to that.” Dean interrupted. “And I win ‘cause I have the ring.” He waggled the fingers on his left hand.

“Dean--you can’t take him. People who were at the wedding will be there and--”

“Oh no, Jo. I’m the one that married the smoking hot gay dude, therefore I get to show off smoking hot gay dude at the alumni thing.”

“I’m going to let Sam take me if you don’t stop bickering.” Cas finally spoke up.

Dean turned to him, and the smile on his face slid. He leaned in to Cas. “I’m just harassing her, Cas. It’s not like that--”

“I know. Just stop.” Cas said, voice low.

Dean frowned and put a hand on Cas’s knee.

“How about the married people go with the married people.” Bobby said slowly. He didn’t have a lot of patience for when they got rowdy like this. “You can find a date if you need one, Jo. Obviously no one thinks you were serious with Cas.”

“I’m going to show up with Ash after bringing Cas? They’ll all think I’ve lost my mind.”

“For god's sake, Joanna. Either find someone else or don’t go.” Ellen rolled her eyes. “Enough of this ridiculousness. Move on to something else.”

Everyone else went back to their food before Ellen asked Madison how her work was going. Dean ate too; Cas did not. Dean moved his arm from Cas’s knee to around his body and leaned in close. “What’s wrong?”

Cas shook his head. “Later.”

************

“It’s later.” Dean said the second the front door closed behind them.

“What?” Cas turned back to him, confusion written on his face.

“I’m sorry for what I said at dinner. I was just messing around. I don’t want to just show you off-- you’re a person, not a thing--”

“Oh, god. Stop talking.” Cas laughed. “I know what you meant. Just… it was weird with Bobby and Ellen there--it wasn’t just the five of us sitting around bullshitting each other.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Cas shrugged out of his jacket and hung it next to the door before taking off his shoes and lining them up. “I have to get up early for a radio interview thing tomorrow so I want to get to bed.”

“You should have mentioned that before dinner. I would have gotten us home earlier.”

Cas waved him off. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Come to bed sometime, okay?”

“Hey.” Dean walked over to meet him and pulled him in at the hips. He kissed Cas gently. “Don’t blow me off.”

“I’m not.” Cas smiled and this time Dean believed him and kissed him again.

***********

“Hello, Dean.” Cas didn’t look up from his laptop when Dean emerged from the bedroom a little after noon. Dean didn’t really care to be acknowledged before coffee anyway, so he zombied his way over to the pot Cas made when he had his own lunch.

Cas kept typing while Dean went through his first cup, but went to join him at the kitchen table when Dean poured the second.

“I’m going with Jo tomorrow night.” Cas said.

“What?” Dean rubbed his eyes and blinked at him.

“I’m going with Jo. It’s important to her and you can say you’re married to me but I’m out on tour.”

“No one will believe that I’m married to Castiel Novak.”

Cas grinned. “Then say you’re single and be satisfied with being the most attractive man in the room.” He reached across the table and took Dean’s hand, twisting the ring on his finger.

“Second to Jo’s boyfriend probably. What’s his name, anyway?”

“Cas Smith. We went generic.”

Dean nodded and looked into his coffee mug. “Okay. Call her.”

“I already did.” Cas said.

“Asshole! You didn’t even wait to ask me?”

Cas grinned. “I knew you’d say yes.”

****************

Jo went with them in the Impala and met Sam and Madison in the parking lot. Dean had a hand on Cas’s back as they walked in and Sam smacked his hand.

“Stop touching him, Dean,” Sam said. “Everyone will think you’re after your sister’s boyfriend.”

“Ring, Cas.” Madison reminded.

Cas took it off and started to slide it into his pocket, but Dean reached for it. “I’ll hang on to it for you.” Dean had an uneasy smile on his face that Cas hadn’t seen before, and it worried him.

Inside they had to sign in and get a nametag before they could get into the gym for the event. Jo whisked Cas over to her friends and Dean, Sam and Madison stood back watching. Cas smiled and said hellos, but he also glanced back at Dean with his little smirky grin.

“Don’t fuck this up, Dean.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“You’re already making eyes at him.”

“He looked at me, Sammy. He’s going to be the one that breaks it.”

“Fifty bucks says it will be you.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

“Guys--” Madison said, but they were too far gone on the idea. They grabbed drinks and it was only a few minutes before Sam saw someone from his class and went to talk, leaving Dean on his own. He watched Cas feigning interest in whatever they were saying, but he knew when Cas was ignoring someone.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Becky.”

Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head. “I never thought I’d see you again!”

“Well, here I am.” He held his hands up.

“And a ring!” Her eyes had zeroed in on his left hand. “Where is your wife?”

“Um, husband. And he’s traveling for work.”

“Wow--Dean Winchester got married. He must be the most amazing guy.” The way Becky looked at him changed and Dean started to sweat. He grinned stiffly and made wide eyes at Sam so he might come save him but the jackass just waved back and went the other direction.

“So what do you do?” Becky asked.

“Uh, work mostly. Hey--Sam is here! Did you talk to him yet?” Dean put a hand on Becky’s back and practically pushed her over to Sam.

“Hey, Sammy--look who I found!”

Then Becky was all over Sam. Madison glared at Dean and shook her head when he backed away. He and Madison got along great, but he’d do time with her over that one.

He inserted himself at the table where Jo and Cas were seated with some of Jo’s high school friends and scored a seat next to Cas. He smiled at Cas, who did a great job of coming off as friendly. Bastard. Dean was going to crack him. Dean didn’t know anyone at the table, but they all knew him--which is what happens when you’re someone’s older brother.

Jo introduced him to the four sitting across from him, but he couldn’t remember their names. It didn’t matter anyway. He’d never run into them again.

“So, Dean. Who are you here with?” The blonde girl asked.

‘Uh, well, Jo and Cas and Sam and his wife--you remember Sam?”

“I meant--girlfriend? Wife?”

“Oh uh, I’m on my own tonight.” Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas, but Cas didn’t look at him.

The brunette across the table checked him out again and her lips curled. She opened her mouth slightly and licked her lips.

“But you know, I‘ve got Cas and Jo here so I’m not really alone.” Dean smiled as he clapped Cas on the shoulder. He let his hand linger a little too long and Cas gave him a sharp look.

“So you and Cas know each other well.”

“Uh. Yeah. Cas and I met in college. We’re good friends, you know. Best friends.” Dean smiled a little too wide at Cas and settled his arm on the back of Cas’s chair.

“Dean introduced us.” Jo said with a nervous smile. Her eyes screamed ‘what are you doing???’ at her brother.

Dean nodded and carefully returned his arm to his own side. Instead he sat with his legs just a little more open so his knee nudged Cas’s.

“So what do you do, Dean?” The brunette leaned into the table, her cleavage on full display.

Dean’s cheeks colored. “I’m a bartender at the Roadhouse.”

“I distinctly remember that you went to college.”

Dean frowned at her, but tried to keep it friendly. “I did. Graduated and everything. I just really like tending bar.”

The lights dimmed to signal the beginning of the event and Dean leaned back, thankful for the interruption. The speaker came up on the platform and thanked them all for coming to the event to recognize the sports program and its alumni. He spoke for a long time and because the lights were dim Dean scooted his chair as close to Cas’s as he dared.

They asked alumni to stand when they called the program they’d been involved with- Jo stood for volleyball, Sam for basketball, and Dean for baseball. The speaker ended by encouraging the alumni to walk through the silent auction and donate generously to the athletics program.

Several people stood right away to move on to the auction and in the mix of people the brunette made her way around the table to sit next to Dean.

“I’m Bela. I want to know why you tend bar,” she said.

“Um, I like it. I think I said that.”

“Jo said you’re a lawyer.”

“Was. Now I’m a bartender.”

“Seems like a big step down.”

Dean laughed. “I do just fine.”

Her eyes skimmed down his body and back to his face, a slight pause on his mouth before her eyes focused in on his. “It seems like you do.” She leaned forward, a little smile on her face. “We can get out of here. I know a place.”

“I’m actually married.” Dean elbowed Cas, who frowned at him. “My husband is out on tour.”

“So he’ll be gone awhile?” She said, leaning close enough to whisper in his ear. “I’d be happy to keep you company.”

“Dean is married, Bela.” Jo said. “Back the hell off.”

Bela’s perfectly groomed eyebrows went up and a smug smile curled her lips. “Married doesn’t always matter.” Her eyes flicked to Dean and she looked him over again. “So what do you say?”

“Married matters to me,” Dean said.

Bela opened her mouth to speak again and Cas leaned in, his blue eyes razor sharp. “He said he’s not interested, so get the fuck away from him.”

In the decade they’d known each other Dean had never seen possessive Cas before. Looked like the Winchester clan was rubbing off on him and Dean wasn’t sure he liked that.

Bela laughed, but stood. “I’m going to go walk the auction. If you change your mind, you can find me.”

As soon as she walked away, Dean hopped up. “Drinks? Anyone?”

“I’ll come with you,” Cas stood too and then leaned over to whisper something in Jo’s ear. He squeezed her shoulder before following Dean to the bar.

“Oh, god, Cas. I’m sorry.” Dean slumped against the wall at the back of the room once he and Cas had drinks in their hands.

“Don’t worry.” Cas leaned against the wall next to him, their shoulders touching. “You did fine.”

“You really, uh, pounced on her there.”

Cas colored a little, but started to defend himself. “You told her to--”

“I know, I know--I’ve just never seen you do that jealous thing.”

“I’d prefer to say it was protective.”

Dean smiled at that. “Can I just say how glad I am to have you nailed down so I don’t have to date anymore? Dating was horrific except for finding you. I could never do it again.”

Cas laughed. “Glad to have ruined you for everyone else.”

“You did. God, Cas--you really did.”

Cas’s hand snaked from behind his back to behind Dean’s and his fingers played at the waistband of Dean’s dark jeans.“You know, if I was married to you I’d probably get you to leave early and have you take me to your high school makeout spot.”

“If we were married?”

Cas shrugged and grinned. “Well, if we walk out together now, you’re stealing your sister’s boyfriend and that’s not cool, man.”

Dean laughed and looked at Jo. She was holding her own, but stole glances at the two of them. “You better get back there. I’d never steal my sister’s date.”

“I told her we should go soon. Make a quick walk through on that silent auction thing and then go. I’d like to get you home.”

Dean started to say something, but then caught Cas’s exact words and his eyes went brighter. “Need to get me home? The Bela thing really bothered you.”

“Apparently I forgot what a desirable commodity you are.” Cas grinned back at him, but his eyes were already going deep and dark and Dean wondered if they’d even make it through the auction.

“I say Jo goes home with Sam and Madison.” Dean said, voice low. Cas’s fingers slid along his waistband and Dean tried not to move away from the light touch.

“If she says yes…” Cas said.

“Hey, guys.” Sam appeared from nowhere it seemed, but there he was, looming and smiling. “Jo asked if you guys could please stop making eyes at each other in front of everyone.”

“We’re just talking,” Dean insisted. Cas tried to subtly withdraw his hand from behind Dean’s back.

“Right. You look like you’re about to run out and have sex in the parking lot.”

Dean grinned and suggested it wordlessly to Cas with a tip of the head and a shrug of the shoulder. Cas shook his head and blushed.

“Okay so--back to the table for you, Cas, and Dean comes with me.” Sam clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder and shook him.

“You tell Jo five minutes.” Dean said to Cas and Cas nodded then winked at him before heading back to the table.

“You’re taking Jo home, by the way,” Dean said as they walked back to where Madison stood. Sam laughed, but he agreed to it. Dean kept glancing over at the table to see if Cas and Jo were getting up yet, but they sat there talking with one last couple left at the table. Dean was about to march over and grab Cas away when they stood up.

Dean said goodbyes to Sam and Madison promising to send Jo over promptly, and then went to catch up with Jo and Cas. Most everyone had moved on to the auction at this point, including the one couple left at Jo and Cas’s table.

“Here you are, sir.” Dean bowed slightly and handed over the ring. Cas took it back and after a beautiful smile and suggestive wink at Cas, Dean turned to Jo.

“This is done. Completely done. No more husband-sharing.”

“It was your idea in the first place, Dean.”

“Since when does anyone in this family listen to my ideas?” Dean glanced over at Sam and Madison who were walking toward them. “You’re going home with Sam by the way.”

“Oh my god, you ARE going to have sex in the parking lot.”

Cas was growing redder by the second and Dean just shrugged. “Probably not the parking lot, but I doubt we make it very far--”

“Dean!” Cas put a hand on his back and pushed him toward the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Vintage tellthenight circa 2015. I love this little fic. Sure it could use some filling out, but it was one of the first things I wrote for fandom.
> 
> I'm on tumblr/discord/AO3 as cinagray. pillowfort is still tellthenight.


End file.
